The cold blooded apprentice of chaos
by seaweedbrain25
Summary: After the giant war when camp-halblood was attacked percy went into coma and after 2000 years when he wakes up what does he say that shocks everyone's brains out . lots of pertemis and thalico
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER : 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY OR THE CHARECTERS …. RICK RIORDAN DOES ….JUST THE PLOT ….**** (****and lets pretend that leo found calypso back and they r a couple)**

THALIA'S P.O.V**(time skip 2000 years after the giant war )**

Me and Nico were sitting next to percy in the hospital …. Yeah that's right hospitar he got badly injured while fighting with a monter after the giant war I still remember that day as clear as water

***Flashback * **

Me , Annabeth , nico , the stolls , katie , clarrise ,percy , jason ,piper , frank , hazel , leo and calypso … suddenly the camp horn sounded three times .. meaning there was a barrier breach .. so we took our weapons and rushed to the hill and we saw an army monsters heading our way so the campers that had joined us charged at the monster army as percy and jason sounded the war cry …. And leaded the campers army … both the armies met in the middle of the hill and started fighting …. All the monsters were destroyes and turned to dust .. but percy was fighting the last monster standing …KAMPE .. soon she made persy topple by swishing over hi head and as she cam behind him she kicked him in his back and as jason rushed too help him and as percy got up Kampe rammed her poisen greased sword into percy's back and as we stood there standing in shock …. Kampe dissapered saying the words Gia's gift to you for winning the war … we rushed percy to the infirmary and the appollo kids were able to remove the poision but percy went into coma …. All the gods flashed in and made percy immortal for his bravery .. and aslo made Me , Annabeth , nico , the stolls , katie , clarrise , jason ,piper , frank , hazel , leo and calypso immortal …. As the years passed a new son of posiedon came and his name was carl . the whole camp forgot percy their hero who died fighting till his last breath for them … only we the immortal campers exept annabeth that backstabbing bitch who left him for carl stayyed loyal to him

*flashback over*

And now 2000 years have passed he has not still woken up … soon chiron came in to take over for his shift of watchin over percy . but I told him that me and nico will handle it ….. but as chiron was leaving percy woke up with a start and jumped up and sat … we were shocked for some time then we regained our senses and gave him some water and helped him and asked him what happened …. The he told us that for 2000 years he was training with Chaos …. And Chaos wanted to make him his heir . and that chaos, hestiaand hades along with all the primodials had blessed him …soon all the above mentione dities flashed in … and all the other gods flashed in too

**Ooooh cliffhanger … should I make the second chap. Dramatic or emotional or dramotinal**

**Just p.m me your ideas ,….. and no flames please ….if you don't like the story just tell me how to make it better .. or DON'T READ IT **


	2. twist with an attack

**Chap.2**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the story or the characters … yAda yada yada… rick riordan does … ( you knw disclaimers all the same stuff)  
**

To the reviewers:

Let's find the dam snack bar: _ok it will be dramotional_

**Gambra8:**** thank you for the review and will work on it **

**The Mack (guest user) : ****I will make it more organized … and thanks for the review **

Myra (guest user): of course the feelings will fade away this one is a pertemis story

**PJandLGequalsLove****: kk this is the update **

**NicoLloydLuver5**** : thanks **

Chapter 2 : a new beginning

Percy's p.o.v

**After I woke up from my sleeping (sleep +training ) …. Chaos flashed in and as I was complete immortal I did not have to close my eyes … after some time the gods flashed in and I immediately knew this cannot be good ….**

**As soon as the gods came the gods and the primordials started fighting "you are not supposed to come back to earth chaos " Zeus said " after the war we made the pact " …. "I know that.. but I can come back if you are not taking care of the planet I made.. and to take my apprentice with me " chaos said … " who is your apprentice " .. " me " I blurted out … "YOU? "everyone shouted /asked ….. "you can't take away my son " Poseidon said … " you have no right to say whether I should go or not since you forgot me since your new son came …. You and annabeth .. the two people I trusted the most " I said … tears coming into my eyes …" I visited you every day Percy what are you saying .." Poseidon said .. anger bubbled inside me how can he lie " don't lie Poseidon I know you did not come to visit me every day I saw this place every day through the dream realm mirror …"…."you can't see gods in the realm mirror Percy " …. ' ok you visited me everyday but annabeth clearly is no god she did not and she was my everything … we suffered through so much and she gives me this …..no I cant let this happen to me I am moving on I am going with chaos …" I said in anger … tears rolling down my cheeks ….. my eyes blood shot …" ok then allow me and Nico to come with you " Thalia said "yeah we will come with you " Nico said "ok then " and I transported us to my ship … nico soon went to his room to get fresh …. The I asked Thalia "why did you come with me Thalia the real reason "**

" **I came with you because ….. I love you Percy(AN surprise surprise) … I loved you from the day we went to save lady artemis from atlas..but I didn't want to ruin your relationship with annabeth so I didn't say anything " and then she kissed me … and I kissed her back because I loved her too… **

**Because when I saw how much she cared for me I fell for her … after we broke our kiss I proposed to her and asked her to be my girlfriend … and she accepted …we then shared a hug but the moment was short lived as nico came crashing in through the doors …." Do you mind " I said " I hate to ruin your moment but the ships under attack….**

**(thought of ending but no…)**

**We soon broke our hug equipped with weapons shared a peck and rushed to the deck …. Then I noticed the monsters were the turrolists … they were currently leading the revolt against chaos and luckily these were the last army they had ….. I son entered the battle… duck .swing .duck .slash clung the sound of enemies' weapon falling came ten destroyed already soon most of them were killed last one left the boss. ….. Nico was engaged in a fierce battle with the boss … jump slash. Block . slash . duck . side step right . sidestep left … soon Nico was cornered …. Perfect I beheaded the monster from behind just as he was going to bring down his raised sword …..after the battle was over I told my other troops on the ship to remove their helmets ….. they removed the helmets to reavel ….**

**Cliff hanger muwhahahah … I knw I am evil now guess who will the helmet people will be ….. srry for the late update **


End file.
